Paladius
Paladius was a male Pureblood Sith Lord, who was the leader of a Cult of the Screaming Blade on Nar Shaddaa during the Cold War. He pointed to his training as as an acolyte on Korriban, but neither of his ambitions made him rise in the ranks of the True Sith Empire. He would still study the ways of the dark side of the Force, but rather for acquiring wealth and personal power when he took residence on the smugglers' moon Nar Shaddaa and built the Cult of the Screaming Blade, in which he then disadvantaged and made the poor of the planet shuffled under the guise of equality, security and protection against oppression around. The number of followers of his cult was finally so great that Paladius could compete with the Exchange to assess the impact on the planet, which is why he sought to break with the empire, as he continued through an agreement with the Sith Lord Darth Zash so that his cult could operate without direct control. Over time Paladius amassed a multitude of riches and artifacts. However, his leadership of the rigorous style of management, which included the Execute of doubters and the yields of his followers, to break inside the cult, so that a backlash led by Rylee Dray and Destris Veran, two former cultists emerged. This counter-movement was finally supported by Darth Zash and one of her students, who wanted to claim an artifact which was in the possession of Paladius. After several confrontations with the students of the Sith Lord it came to the battle between the two Sith, which Paladius defeated at the end. Biography A male Sith Pureblood, Paladius had trained on Korriban in the Sith Academy. He managed to pass his trials due to his strong connection to the dark side of the Force, but his ambitions made him rise in the ranks of the True Sith Empire. Since he couldn't pursuit any of the dark secrets that were kept within the dark side, Paladius fled from Imperial space and traveled to the Mid Rim world of Nar Shaddaa. During his stay on the planet, Paladius became fond of acquiring all the wealth and personal power. That was when he decided to recruit countless downtrodden people who were easy to manipulate. Greatly benefiting from their zealous devotion, he established his own Cult of the Screaming Blade. During the time of the Cold War in 3643 BBY, Lord Paladius' existence of the cult caught the attention of the Sith Lord Darth Zash. Zash decided to send one of her apprentices, Kallig, to Nar Shaddaa, and retrieve a lost artifact that belonged to the ancient Sith Lord Tulak Hord. With the aid of Rylee Dray and Destris Veran, who defied against Paladius, they managed to infiltrate Paladius' rally. Hoping to get rid of Kallig, Paladius ordered his cultists to attack the future Sith Lord, but was quite surprised that they were defeated. Afterwards, Paladius contacted Kallig and said he would give Kallig the artifact without any further confrontation. Kallig, along with Dray and Veran, visited Paladius's main base. When they they arrived to confront him, Paladius calmly offered Kallig a drink, but it was quickly revealed that it was all a trap. Paladius had severed Kallig's connection to the Force which gave Paladius to engage the young Sith. However, Paladius was overwhelmed and defeated by Kallig. Paladius immediately offered his complete loyalty to Kallig. Veran and Dray protested, but Kallig betrayed them and killed Veran by throwing him off the main platform of the base. Paladius then assured Dray that she would survive, but be punished. Dray attempted to flee, but Paladius killed her with Force lightning. Kallig then left Paladius in charge of the cult in their name. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Category:Males Category:Members of the Cult of the Screaming Blade Category:Sith Lords of the True Sith Empire Category:Sith Purebloods